


Inori

by stubzs87



Series: Yuugen [11]
Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cute, Dating, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, I can't get enough of these two, Prayer, References to Illness, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Shinto, Spiritual Connection, Wrestling, slight romance really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubzs87/pseuds/stubzs87
Summary: "Shinsuke," she gasped, trailing her hand up from his arm to his face. Her eyes searched his. "Are you alright?"Shinsuke chewed on his lower lip as he looked upward. He looked an utter wreck. She had never really seen him in such a broken state before.
Relationships: Kana | Asuka/Nakamura Shinsuke
Series: Yuugen [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1085937
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Inori

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...I hoped to make the update sooner, but things with the holidays got in the way among other things ^^'
> 
> Regular text in quotes = spoken Japanese  
> Italic text in quotes = Spoken English  
> Italic text =Thoughts  
> Bold text = Emphasis on word
> 
> Translations:  
> Inori - Translates to "prayer" or "supplication. Also sometimes used as a name for girls.  
> Kami - God(s) in the Shinto religion.  
> Kamidana - translates into "God shelf" and is a household shinto shrine used to honor the kami as well as a family's ancestors. Offerings of food and sake can be made followed by prayer.  
> Kitsune - fox
> 
> As always let me know if I got any translations wrong and enjoy~

* * *

Asuka pranced up the ramp after her payback on Carmella and her cohort James Ellesworth. The victory was especially sweet after Carmella had the audacity to half ruin her time with Shinsuke at the beach last week.

At least the other woman was starting to back off on her attempts at flirting with Shinsuke. Also with Shinsuke's help, she had been able to shake off her night terrors. Everything was going good once more.

As Asuka whipped back the curtain to Gorilla she was greeted by Naomi, Xavier, Cesaro, Sheamus, Peyton, Billie, Akira, and Sin Cara. However, there was no Shinsuke in sight. Even if they were still keeping their relationship under wraps, they still were always present in some capacity after each other's matches.

A spike of worry pierced her heart. She secured her noh mask in place as she greeted her friends.

When she came to Sin Cara, she spoke low so that only he would hear. _"Do you know where Shinsuke went? He was here when I went for my match."_

" _He got a phone call a few minutes after your match began. He took off after,"_ Sin Cara answered, shaking his head. _"As to where he's gone, I don't know."_

" _I see,"_ Asuka's confusion arose. _"Thank you."_ She nodded her head at her friend and left Gorilla in search of Shinsuke, not even bothering to change out of her gear first.

_Who would be calling him and at this time? And why would it be so important that he would have to leave for privacy?_

What felt like several minutes and miles of hallways went by, and yet still Shinsuke could not be found. Asuka's worry turned to panic as she passed the wall with the night's match card listed. Asuka paused as she heard some theme music playing. It was The Bar's theme; they were set to face The Usos. This meant that Shinsuke's match with Rey Mysterio was next.

With the imperativeness of finding her boyfriend mounting into a small panic, Asuka began jogging down around the next corner. There she nearly crashed into Shinsuke's opponent.

" _Whoa, you okay?"_ Rey asked, bracing her with hands on her shoulders so she didn't run headlong into him.

Asuka in her haste and surprise nearly answered in Japanese. She nodded instead. _"Rey, have you seen Shinsuke?"_

" _I'm sorry, but I haven't. I was just heading up to Gorilla for our match,"_ said Rey. _"I didn't seem him in the locker room but you could try there."_

" _Okay, thanks."_ She bit her lip to keep her disquiet from seeping out.

Asuka tried the men's locker room as Rey suggested, but she couldn't find Shinsuke there either. So she did the only thing she had left to try; head to the women's locker room to get her phone and contact him.

Fortunately for her, she didn't have to go quite that far. Of course Shinsuke would end up in the last place she would expect him to be. But her concern only increased when she found that he was pacing the hall like he was aiming at walking a groove into the floor. Though he had changed into his ring gear, he was wringing his hands while he paced, his expression openly distraught. With his hunched posture, he looked so much smaller. Shinsuke was so caught up in whatever hardship was occupying his mind that he didn't notice her approach.

She gently gripped him around the bicep and called out to him. "Shinsuke?"

Only then did her boyfriend stop and seem to return to the world around him. He blinked and looked down at her. "Oh, Asuka," he said, sounding mildly distant.

Now that she had a better view of his face, Asuka could see that his eyes were moist and bloodshot with tears.

"Shinsuke," she gasped, trailing her hand up from his arm to his face. Her eyes searched his. "Are you alright?"

Shinsuke chewed on his lower lip as he looked upward. He looked an utter wreck. She had never really seen him in such a broken state before.

Asuka's hand moved to the back of his head, pulling his gaze back to hers. "What has happened?"

Those wet eyes met hers again and his voice shook when he said. "M-My mother…s-she's in the hospital…a stroke…I-I know I w-will lose her too one day…b-but not like this…not again…n-not w-when I c-can't b-be there…" His expression crumpled, more tears escaping. "I-I f-feel so h-helpless, Asuka."

"Shinsuke…" Asuka whispered. She wrapped her arms around him and he all but collapsed against her, crying quietly into her shoulder. Her heart wept with him, understanding that he didn't want to lose his mother too without saying goodbye.

Asuka had only talked to his mother, Shiori Nakamura, once over the phone – the same night her father had found out about her and Shinsuke. Shiori had been a bit intimidating at first, tersely asking questions about how she and Shinsuke had ended up together. But beneath the tough exterior, Asuka sensed an honest, practical woman that cared deeply for her only son.

"I-I don't k-know i-if I'm emotionally f-fit to wrestle tonight…b-but this i-is a live show…I-I can't…l-let people down." He faintly hiccupped.

"It's okay, Shinsuke," she said softly, stroking his back and hair "You can take my strength into yourself, okay?"

At her words, Shinsuke released an anguished sob that tore at her already frayed heartstrings. Asuka held him with all her might, and in response, his hands buried themselves in her hair, becoming fists. With every gasping cry that escaped him, a breath of vigor slowly began to fill him at each inhale. At last, he quieted down to a snuffle, his frame standing a little steadier.

"That's it. Let out your sorrows and take in what I have to give." After a few moments, Asuka pulled back a little to kiss his brow then pressed her forehead to his. "Try not to think of the worst yet. Your mom is strong."

Shinsuke nodded mutely. With a heavy sigh, he let go of her and started wiping at his eyes. "I should go." Though his voice was a croak, at least it was even-toned. "How do I look?"

"Like you either got really mad, went on a three-week bender, or you cried your heart out," she replied sympathetically.

That got a raspy chuckle out of him. "Crybaby Nakamura strikes again. Think eye drops would help my case?"

"I don't think it can hurt anything more. Wait here." Asuka left him for the women's locker room just down the hall. She ignored the other women there and dug into her purse, hoping she still had a bottle of clear eyes on hand. _Aha!_ She founded it and hurried out of the room.

"Here." She handed him the little bottle upon her return. Shinsuke tipped his head back and dripped a copious amount of drops into each eye. "Don't overdo it!"

"I'm sure it won't kill me." He gave a self-deprecating smile. After blinking a few times to get rid of the excess he looked at her and asked, "How do I look now?"

"Only a little better," she admitted apologetically.

Shinsuke sighed again. "It'll have to do. Wish me luck."

She leaned up and pecked his lips. "You have my strength with yours now. Make use of it."

"I won't let it go to waste," he vowed, taking her hand in his and giving it a meaningful squeeze.

Squeezing his hand back, she gave him the last gesture of reassurance that she dare make where the prying eyes of her co-workers might see. Then they broke contact completely and she walked him to Gorilla. They arrived just as The Bar were making their way back from the ring, having successfully defended their SmackDown Tag Team Championships.

" _Right on time,"_ Sin Cara said, nodding at Asuka and Shinsuke. Asuka could hear the smile behind his mask.

" _I'm never late, unless fashionably,"_ Shinsuke was well enough to joke. Asuka called that a good sign

"Just try not to look too long at the cameras." She advised her boyfriend as he awaited his theme.

"But that's when I work best," he whined.

"Then pull more facial expressions. Go all out~" She pressed her palms onto his cheeks, squishing them together for emphasis.

Shinsuke smiled as best he could through his puckered lips. "That I can do."

And he did. His ultra exaggerated expressions coupled with the lighting of the arena shadowed his eyes well, leaving none of the producers and big whigs watching the monitors none the wiser to his emotional condition. He performed very well considering.

Before their flight home to Orlando, Asuka noticed some of Shinsuke's worries were revisiting him at the airport. He was constantly texting back and forth with one of his sisters.

Asuka stayed silent for the most part, consoling him with her presence only, except when he seemed on the verge of breaking once more. Then she lent more verbal support.

When they boarded the plane, he seemed uneasy not being able to check his phone for updates for the next hour or so. And for that span of time, Asuka did all she could to keep his mind off his troubles; telling funny stories, jokes, or simply giving him a shoulder to literally lean on.

When they landed Asuka took driving duties so Shinsuke could resume talking with his family. Parking in front of his house, Asuka made a split-second decision and turned off the ignition, got out of the car, and began unloading her luggage.

"What—" Shinsuke started.

"You spent the night with me when I needed you," she explained, closing the trunk. "I believe you need me tonight."

He gaped like a fish momentarily until she pushed his lower jaw back up and kissed him. He responded to her mouth on his. "You're right…I do need you," he murmured against her lips.

"Then it's settled," she smiled.

The first thing Asuka did once they stepped foot inside was to take what little food he had left in his cupboard and cooked a couple of bowls of ramen. It wasn't as tasty as she normally made but it wasn't badly made considering she whipped it up quickly and with less than optimal ingredients. It served its purpose as comfort food for Shinsuke, so she was satisfied with the result.

After dinner, she went to his kamidana, which presided over his kitchen, and retrieved the offering plates and cups. Shinsuke watched quietly while she filled the small plates, one with salt and one with rice. For the cups she filled one with water and one with vodka, substituting for sake. He fell in line with her when she began washing her hands and cleansing her mouth.

"I already prayed to the kami while at the arena and on the plane, as I'm sure you have," she said, then gestured to the prepared offerings. "But I think we should give the kami and your ancestors a proper prayer at your place of worship, just to be safe."

Shinsuke nodded in agreement and picked up the offerings. He presented the offerings to the gods and she joined him in bowing twice before the kamidana. They clapped twice to call the gods to attention and express their admiration, then made unspoken prayers.

Asuka prayed specifically to Yakushi Nyorai, the kami of healing and medicine, to aid his mother. She introduced herself to Shinsuke's ancestors and asked them to give his mother their support. She even went so far as praying to her own ancestors for help.

They concluded the ritual with a final bow. Seconds later she found herself enveloped in Shinsuke's arms.

He said nothing merely held her, breath tickling her hair. Even so, she felt his gratitude permeating through him and into her. His soul touched hers, she was certain of it.

It was a sensation she felt before with Shinsuke, but she was unsure if it was just her imagination or something more. Tentatively she tried reaching out to his spirit. Indescribable yet familiar warmth filled her until she retreated back into herself.

Asuka's heart began to pound from the feeling. It was exhilarating. Shinsuke pulled away and looked at her, eyes knowing. She blushed furiously and buried her face in his chest.

_It's something more. Oh so much more._

Every morning and evening, whether they had the benefit of a kamidana or not, they prayed together for Shinsuke's mother. And every day, little by little, Shinsuke gave her news that Shiori was improving.

Shiori had undergone successful surgery to clean a blocked artery. The sudden stroke thankfully had not permanently affected her facial features, and through rehab, she was expected to regain most of her mobility back.

Still, Asuka and Shinsuke maintained their prayers.

One day, close to a month after the stroke, Asuka awoke in Shinsuke's bed to find him already up and around, a huge kitsune grin on his face.

"I FaceTimed mother after you had fallen asleep last night," he told her.

Asuka sat up promptly. "How is she?"

Shinsuke's grin widened impossibly more and Asuka imagined the laugh lines that formed on his cheeks were fox whiskers. "She's been released from the rehab facility." He replied. "Seems she's bounced back almost to normal."

"That's wonderful!" she exclaimed. She stood up in bed and jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly.

He whirled her around, laughing freely and kissing her all over her face, making her giggle.

Once they calmed, he placed her back on her feet. "Thank you, Asuka, for all your support," he said expressively.

"I-It's nothing," Asuka stammered, suddenly feeling shy and modest.

He shook his head, his face earnest as he took her hands in his. "It is **everything**."

Affectionate warmth passed from his being into hers with his sweet kiss, a ribbon of emotion linking them, and she knew his words to be true.

**Author's Note:**

> About five years ago, before my grandma passed away this past summer, she had a stroke. It was a minor one, so her speech, appearance, and motor skills weren't really affected, but she did have to undergo surgery to unclog an artery in her neck. Afterward, though she had a heart attack and had to have open-heart surgery, she made a mostly full recovery. I decided to not to put Mrs. Nakamura through the extra trauma, while also writing a little from my experience.
> 
> Anyways, likes and comments are always appreciated~


End file.
